


The Prince of Friendship

by taichiyagami



Series: Hi To Kōri [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, One Shot, The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: A lot has happened in Yamatos life as Prince to his Kingdom. Looking back he goes over some of the points of his life before his friends were around even before his Brother was part of his life and above all before Taichi was.





	The Prince of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

An evening chill engulfed the Ishida Kingdom as its people waited silently. All attention was focused on the Palace. A scream pierced the silence and covered the land. Many looked in fear at the Palace as another scream came from within its walls. Time passed by and soon the sun began to rise. Many of the inhabitants still stood strong when finally the King, worn and tired walked on to the balcony of the Palace.

“My dear subjects. Many you have waited all night for me to address you and on behalf of my wife and myself and I thank you for this. I can now with good assurance inform you that our son, your future King has been born.”

The Kingdom cheered with delight at the news and a day of celebration began. Though many returned to their homes to get some rest the remaining people began the celebrations. Turning the King made his way back towards his bedchamber where his Wife and Son waited for him. Taking a seat beside her he laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

“Would you like to name?”

“I will leave that honour to you, my dear. You carried him and so you should name him.”

“Yamato.”

“Yamato you say? Well, that is a fine name, my dear.”

The Queen handed Yamato towards her husband and he took the small bundle in his arms.

“You will make a fine King one day my boy. I am sure of it.”

Running a finger over the pale skin Yamato slowly opened his eyes and his Father was met by blinding blue orbs. Bright blue almost like ice he thought then he saw it buried deep within his eyes a storm raged. Almost looked like a snowstorm. Soon the room grew cold and both the King and Queen shivered.

“You know something, my dear, I think our boy is very special indeed.”

The years passed on and both the King and Queen were kept busy with their Sons abilities. Every tear, every tantrum, anything that affected his mode would bring a winters chill to the Palace. Just before Yamatos third birthday, the Queen left the Palace and her husband. Though they both loved Yamato their marriage had suffered for some time and they decided it was best that they separate. They King insured she was well provided for and gave her a home in the town and money every month. Over the next eight years, Yamato became well adept at controlling his ability and quickly learned he also had immense speed. Being able to cross large distances in the blink of an eye. On the downside, it took time for him to regain the strength to do the return trip. One late summers afternoon Yamato was in the Palace grounds playing as his Father watched over him when a messenger came hurrying towards him. Taking a bow he began to relay a message which the young blonde noticed caused his Father some distress and went to join him. 

“Your Majesty. I come baring grave news. Your former Wife has grown gravely ill and has requested you to come to see her.”

“Thank you.”

The messenger bowed and left as he reached his Fathers side.

“Father are you okay?”

“I am fine my boy but I need to leave for a bit. One of the Maids will take care of you until I return.”

“Okay, Father.”

Yamato went back to playing and shortly a Maid joined the King.

“Please take good care of him, my dear. I do not know how long I will be.”

“Of course your Majesty.”

Leaving the Maid to care for his Son the King made the walk from the Palace into the town. The former Queen did not live far from the Palace so she could still see Yamato but had never made the time for some reason. He held no ill will towards such a choice as he knew she’d have her reasons. Reaching her home he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A raspy voice called to him and he did as the voice said.

“My dear it is me.”

“It is good to hear your voice.”

Following the sound of the voice, he entered into the bedchamber and found his former Wife laying there pale and sickly he rushed to her side and took her hand. As he did so he noticed a young boy asleep next to her.

“My dear, who is that young man beside you?”

“Our Son.”

“Our Son?”

“I am sorry you had to find out this way but I left you because of him. So much responsibility was going to be on Yamatos shoulders I couldn’t bear it happening to our second Son. Knowing that they would both have to be ready to take the Throne, take all that responsibility following your reign. It killed me inside. No young man should suffer like that.”

“You never change. Such a sweet and innocent soul. Always putting the people first and like the people putting your sons first.”

“You aren’t angry?”

“Angry? Never. I would accept no less from the woman I love.”

“I never stopped loving you.”

“If I had known I could have done something. I could have made it so he would never take the Throne.”

“You couldn’t have my love. It is not how things are done.”

Running his hand over his face he signed.

“Takeru. His name is Takeru Takaishi. He is eight.”

“You gave him your name.”

“I did too save him from a fate he could not control.”

“It suits him, my dear.”

“Thank you.” She started to cough violently and he quickly pulled her close.

“Is there anything I can do to stop this suffering?”

“You cannot save me from death but you can save our son. Take him with you protect him as you have done Yamato but he must never know the truth. He must never know he is your Son. He must believe his Father left us years ago and that I raised him alone. Above all Yamato must accept him. Takeru will be all alone and will need a friend Yamato will have to be that friend.”

“As you wish my dear. I will keep this between us.”

“Thank you, my love. Tell our Sons I love them.”

“I will.”

He felt her body grow heavy with every breathe she took. It didn’t take long for her breathing to grow still. Laying her down on the bed he brushed the hair from her face and placed one last kiss upon her lips. Fighting back the tears he leant over and picked up his sleeping Son and made his way out of the house where his Royal Guard waited for him.

“Arrange for her to be brought to the Palace. She will receive a Queen's funeral and be buried on the grounds. The empty bedchambers I want them cleaned and ready to house a young boy of eight. I will let him choose his room and he will require a Royal Guard.”

“Right away M’Lord.”

His Guard bowed and made his way towards the Palace ahead of the King. Slowly he made his way up the path back towards his home keeping his Son close to his chest. The next few days passed in a blur and Yamato had no time to mourn the loss of his Mother. As the future King, he knew tears were not for the public but for himself. He had chosen to ignore his new Half Brother who lived down the hall from him and focus on getting through his mothers funeral. Less than a week had passed and the neighbouring Kingdoms had arrived for the funeral. As expected the day moved slow and all he wanted to do was run and hide from everyone. After the ceremony had been held a celebration of her life commenced and would do for the next week. As people paid their respects in the Place Yamato slipped away and made his way deep into the Palace coming to his Mothers favourite spot. A secluded garden, hidden within its wall. The garden was simple but beautiful, a small fountain stood in the centre and the walls were covered in beautiful ivy. Ice blue flowers lined small flower beds that his Mother had chosen to match his eyes. Taking a seat on one of the stone benches that surrounded the fountain he ran his hand through the water. Time passed him by and the celebration was still in full swing from what he could hear in the distance. As his eyes gazed over the garden he noticed a young boy standing in the entrance of the garden. His head was down but that mop of brown hair stood out a mile. Raising an eyebrow he gave the young boy a once over. His clothes were regal but obviously not his own. They didn’t sit quite right and that hair would have never been allowed. Getting to his feet he walked towards the young man who remained frozen to the spot.

“Good evening. My name is Prince Ishida.” He held his hand out as he spoke.

The young boy neither spoke nor moved. Which caused a spark of anger to fill the young prince. It was then he noticed the boy shiver. Calming his thoughts the temperature returned to normal.

“Sorry about that. I still have to learn to fully control my abilities.” He flashed the brunette a smile but still nothing. “Are you lost?”

The young boy nodded. Still smiling Yamato slipped his hand into the young boys' grips.

“I’ll lead you back to the party. Who are you here with?”

“The Count.” The young boy said softly.

“The Count?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir?”

“Is that not the correct way to address you?”

“Yamato will be fine.”

“Thank you, Yamato.”

“Not a problem. What are friends for?”

The two walked in silence back to the main hall of the Palace. It was then when they entered the main hall the young boy looked up and Yamato glanced over to look at him. Bronzed skin paired with hazel eyes but something was wrong a sadness filled those eyes and it pained him. He went to take a step forward but Yamato squeezed his hand causing the young boys head to drop once more.

“Run away with me.”

The young brunette pulled his hand away and ran towards a man talking to his Father. That must have been the Count the young boy mentioned. As he got to the man he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Something about him worried him he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he saw that man. Ignoring his Fathers gesture to come over he smiled softly at the young boy before nodding his head and leaving the room. Taking his time he made his way back to his Mothers garden. At least there he could remember her in peace and finally be able to cry.

The years passed and Yamato grew into a young man his Father was very proud of. He had brought many new faces into the Family and Takeru and he had become very close. The years moved on and he was right he did end up before the Count once more and so much had happened to him over that year and now he was an old man. Looking back he cast his thoughts to that event year he freed his now-husband from the clutches of the Count.

Removing his hand from the door the final layer of ice encased the space where his hand once lay. Turning he followed the hidden passage to the far side of the Kingdom and out into the open land surrounding it. Picking up the pace he began to run before disappearing into the night. It didn’t take him long to arrive at the Counts Kingdom and knew it was best not to slow down. He continued running through the town and into the Castle. Coming to a halt just inside the mains doors he rested against the wall to catch his breath. As he had made his way through the town he had noticed it had been very quiet. Even for the time of night that it was, it was too quiet. It made him uneasy. Lucky for him the silence did have one benefit he could hear the voices very clearly coming from the stairwell next to him. Keeping his distance to the voices he mad his way slowly down the stairwell listening to their conversation.

“So what was the party like?”

“Oh.”

“You met someone!”

“Kinda.”

That voice it was Taichi's’. He’d recognise it anywhere. Keeping his distance he kept following them until they went into a small room closing the door behind them. Placing his ear against the door he listened to their conversation. He had obviously made an impression and a good one from the sounds of it. The room fell silent apart from the odd sound of water then the sound of someone writing but all those sounds were overpowered by a bell ringing in the room and he quickly went and hid in a nearby empty room. From his hiding spot we watched and followed Taichi as he made his way through the Castle and towards a large set of doors. He waited outside the room and listened to what was happening. His heart sank when he realised his suspicions were correct. Standing there he clenched his fist trying his best not to go in and take Taichi away with him right that moment. After some time the room grew silent and he heard the Count throwing Taichi out. Finding a new spot to hide he kept himself out of sight as Taichi left the room and collapsed to the floor. He just sat on the floor silently sobbing and he knew there was nothing he could do to help him. Finally, Taichi pulled himself up and began to gingerly make his way back to his room. With him moving so slowly it was a lot hard for Yamato to keep himself hidden and had to leave a larger gap so not to be noticed. This time he couldn’t hold it back any longer and followed Taichi into his room. 

Opening his eyes he brought his hand to his head and rubbed his temples. So many things happened following that first night and sitting in the Throne room he looked out over the sea of people towards his Son. Letting his hand fall onto the armrest he felt a warmth come over him. Looking to his side his husband had rested his hand upon his own and the heat the emanated from it still gave him that chance to feel warm even in his old age. Leaning over Taichi gave him a concerned face.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, all is fine. Being old doesn't agree with me."

"You're only as old as the man you feel." The old brunette replied grinning.

"We're the same age."

As they were talking he noticed their Son was looking over at them and looked worried. Lifting his hand he gave him a small wave and smiled. He watched as Zaki raised his eyebrow the same way he did. Though many would have dropped it after the wave his Son was not one of those people. Making his way over he bowed before them.

"Father."

"Yes, my boy."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong my boy. Just old age does not agree with me."

"Father may believe that but I don't."

"Zaki!" Taichi snapped.

Raising his hand between them he signalled them to cease.

"Why did you have to get your Fathers hotheadedness."

"Aunty Mimi says... I mean said I got the best parts of both of you."

"Your Aunty Mimi said a lot of strange things."

"Hey!"

Yamato flashed his husband a smile.

"Go enjoy yourself, my Son. Soon the time will come where you will sit here and such engagements like these you will preside over. Go before I make it an order."

"Fine but I won't let it stop here."

"I expected nothing less from you."

Bowing he turned and made his way back into the party.

"You're so hard on him."

"You know I have no choice."

Raising his free hand he began to rub his temples once more.

"Father, If you are reading this then one of two outcomes have come to your attention. The first being I have not returned from the Counts Kingdom be it captured or worse or second I returned and had no choice but to abdicate the Throne. If I did not return please open envelope one if I abdicated please open envelope two."

Placing the quill down he folded the parchment placing it inside an envelope he sealed it with his crest. Pushing it to one signed he pulled a second parchment towards and signed as he picked up the quill once more.

"Father, If you have opened this parchment then the worst has come to light and I have not returned. I am deeply sorry that I did not make it back and that I have left you in such a manner that you are alone once more. I ask you do not mourn my passing move forward and take care of the others. I do not know how many will return but I do hope they all will. For those that do they will need your comfort and guidance. I know you will ensure that their needs are met. During the planning, I put a fail-safe in place to ensure my chosen successor will return to the Palace along with one of my Council. Though I am sure you are aware of who I have chosen I will clarify for the people. Takeru is my choice. Though he has not been raised since birth to take the Throne he is his more than capable of taking my place. Hikari will be the one to return with him back to the Palace. I have left them in a position where they are able to retreat if required. When they return please do what you can to stop them from returning to save or avenge us depending on what happens. I am sorry I did not keep my promise of returning but such things are unavoidable as you are aware. I love you Father and I will see you in the next life. Your Son, Yamato."

Placing the quill down he rubbed his face with his hands. The weight that these letters held for his Father and Takeru was too much but he had no choice. He had no choice but to write them. The Kingdom had to have a King. Pushing the wet parchment to one side he pulled forth a third page and picked up the quill one last time.

"Father, If you have opened this parchment then I have had no choice but to choose between the man I love and the Kingdom. I value you and the people too much to bring disgrace upon you all and thus have chosen to abdicate the Throne. I will take no coin and no generosity from yourself nor the Kingdom. We will have left during the night and gone out into the world to find a place where we can live in peace. I ask you not to follow or search for us. I know this will be hard for you as it has been for me to make this decision. I know I have been selfish in my choice and I accept that you will be disappointed in me. Due to my decision, I feel Takeru would be best to take my place with Sora as his advisor as she was mine. I know you have final say in the matter and due to the nature of me leaving I understand that my word holds little at this point but please consider him for King though his birth may not be that of our blood he is my Brother and like me will put the people first. I am sorry to leave in such a way but please know I love you. I hope one day we will meet again be it this life or the next. Your Son Yamato."

The party was dying down and Yamato slowly got to his feet. Bidding his subject farewell he began to journey back to his bedchamber. Taichi had stayed behind to talk with their Son about the next few days but it was a topic he had no intention to face at this time. He was too tired to discuss any matter these days. After a while, he reached the hallway where the bedchambers stood his gaze cast down towards his own door as his mind remembered how loud and vibrate this hallway once was now cold and empty. The life gone from these rooms. Walking towards his bedroom door he studied each door he passed. The once varnished wood dulled and decaying, the plaques where his Councils crests once hung had been removed once by one as each member had passed on. Only the door where Daisuke and Ken's crest remained in place. Though they had gone from the Palace and their Son remained he couldn't remove it hoping one day they would return. Looking opposite their door where his Brother one lived was bare like the others. Ryo and him had left long ago to explore the world and had never returned. Though it pained him he removed his crest like the others the pain of it gone was easier than the pain of hope. Finishing his walk he reached his own room and pushed the door open slowly. As he entered not much had changed since his younger days though maybe the room had grown a little duller or it could be his eyes. Pushing the door too he made his way over to the window that overlooked the town. Though many years had passed the night before Taichi and Ken's rescue was still fresh in his mind. 

Quietly the young blonde removed the sheet from over his body and slipped out of the bed. Grabbing his evening gown from the bedpost he wrapped it around him and walked towards the window. Looking up the moon had barely risen in the sky but he could tell it wouldn't be long before they began their journey. Moving back into the shadows he took a seat on a nearby chair and looked up into the night sky through the glass. Maybe he should leave now. It was safer for them if he left now. If he didn't return then matters would be taken care of but if none of them returned then his Father would be left with nothing. Though on the other hand leaving on his own and returning meant Sora would... well it wasn't worth thinking about how'd she tournament him. Watching the moon grown higher in the sky his mind drifted back to the night he danced with Taichi. The night he fell in love. Though his daydream was pleasant it was cut short by the sound of Daisuke moving, getting to his feet the movement stopped."

“That was so long ago.” He said to himself as he opened and closed his eyes.

“What was?”

Opening an eye he spied Taichi leaning over his face.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with now get out of my face.”

Grinning that same grin for all those years he leant down and kissed Yamato.

“Love you.”

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As promised I said I would touch be back to this series and here is the first part of it.
> 
> As you can see these ones will be one-offs or most of them will be and will cover different aspects of everyone's lives. Yamatos will most likely be one of the shortest ones as his story is so tightly entwined with the others.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment.


End file.
